


Had To Be Strong One:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s08e10 I Ka Wa Ma Mua I Ka Wa Ma Hope (The Future is in the Past), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve woke up from a nightmare, Danny comforts him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Had To Be Strong One:

*Summary: Steve woke up from a nightmare, Danny comforts him, What do they say to each other?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a peaceful dream, that involves his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, til he found himself back in that room.

 

 

 

_ _ _ _< Dream & Nightmare>:_ _ _ _

 

 

 

_He heard the gunshot go off, & Danny was struck down by the bullet, Tani Rey, & Junior Reigns were shocked, & then snap out of it, & then went into action, so they can save their friend's life, making sure that this never happens again._

 

 

 

___They all managed to keep their calm, & cool, while they were in that horrible situation, & the doc, that specialized in chest trauma, came to help Steve keep his lover stabilized, til he could get into the O.R., The Former Seal didn't know how he was keeping it together, but he was. He hopes that Danny will make it, Cause, He knew that he couldn't survive without him, & that was the truth._ _ _

 

 

 

_____When they were finally able to be free, Steve, Tani, & Junior were tested for the further signs of the virus, & they were cleared, & directed to a waiting room, Where the other members of their ohana were waiting, The Former Seal feels like he about to snap, If someone didn't give him an update. Finally, The Doc came out, & he said this with a somber expression on his face, as he looked at everyone in the room._ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

_______"I am sorry, It was touch & go for awhile, But, Detective Williams didn't make it"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

_________"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

___________< End of Dream & Nightmare>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

 

 

 

He woke up screaming, & was in a drench of sweat, He also had tears in his eyes, Danny woke up, & the blond was saying softly, "Babe, Baby, What's wrong ?", Steve just gently took him in his arms, & held him, til he composed himself, The Loudmouth Detective offered comfort, as he hugged his hunky lover back with equal gentleness. When they broke the hug, The Five-O Commander said, as he composed himself, "I am sorry, I had to be the strong one".

 

 

 

"You have nothing to apologize for, You went through hell too, I am so sorry that you had to go through, & also for Tani, & Junior too, But, I am here, I am here now in the flesh, Tell me what's going on ?", he said, as he kissed the top of his head. "I dreamt that you died, You didn't make it, It was too late", The Former Seal said, "Well, It's a dream, I am here with you, Okay ?", Steve nodded, & Danny said, pulling him close to him, "Let's get some sleep, okay ?", They cuddled against each other, & they went back to sleep, & held each other, til the morning light comes.

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
